Eshduri System
The Eshduri System - the only system named in honor of its dominant planet - is the crown jewel of the Hierarchy. Humanity's homeworld and capital is located here. Star The star of humanity, Udan, is a G-type (yellow dwarf) main-sequence star. Currently middle-aged, it is 5.7 billion years old and, if computer predictions are correct, will start to warm and enter its red giant phase within another billion years. Udan has few stellar neighbors within a range of ten lightyears, which prompted the development of human longevity augmentations.. Planets Numir This rocky inner planet is named after an ancient fire deity, and its scorched surface is far too hostile for human life. Automated mining and research stations can be found scattered along Numir's surface. Kigara Kigara is also too hot for human habitation. The atmosphere is thin, and much of the surface is covered in vast, flat deserts. In the northern hemisphere, impressive mountain ranges break through the sand and stretch toward the heavens. Kigara has several of the tallest known mountains in the explored galaxy. Dimash Dimash is located within the inner edges of the habitable zone. It is roughly the same size as Eshduri, but is warmer and has significantly higher humidity. Although the atmospheric composition is toxic to humans, Dimash possesses a thriving biosphere. Dense forests cover a significant portion of the landmass, and animal life flourishes on both land and in sea. Humanity colonized Dimash in the early years of interplanetary spaceflight, and several domed-in cities still exist in the planet's temperate zones. The vast majority of the surface remains untouched, however, and so Dimash's natural environment has been left untouched. Eshduri Eshduri is the homeworld. It is the wealthiest, most populated, and most important planet in the known galaxy. Its current population is roughly 11.4 billion. Eshduri is jointly-owned by the entire Hierarchy, and each urum governs its own province. Sherab The first of the system's gas giants has several colonized moons. Initially, Sherab's moons were a major location for military research and development during the dawn of interplanetary colonization. While most of these developers have since moved their headquarters to other systems, Urum Zalag still maintains an advanced research facility on Sherab's smallest moon. Zadi A small, terrestrial moon owned by Urum Zalag. Zadi was successfully terraformed shortly after the technology was successfully tested on Taskarin. Once a secure military installation, Zadi has since become a densely populated colony. Urin This blood red gas giant is just a hair larger than its predecessor. Its moons are home to a large number of colonists and classical domed-in settlements. Urum Sakir maintains an armada training facility in orbit around the planet itself, and Urum Iduz owns an extensive shipyard above one of its more popular moons. Rimul This planet was likely formed from asteroid collisions in the outer reaches of the system. It is cold, lifeless, and not much larger than Numir. The few settlements that exist serve as rest stops for passing travelers. In orbit, a civilian space dock provides accommodations and repair services for ships operating on the edge of the system. Category:Systems Category:Locations